Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/German
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the German (Deutsch) translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: Keks : cookiePlural: Kekse : perSecond: pro Sekunde : menu: Menü : stats: ''Statistik : ''stastistics: Statistiken : updates: Updates : upgrades: Upgrades : store: Laden : general: Allgemeines : prestige: Prestige : total: insgesamt : producing: produzieren : sell: verkaufen : upgrades unlocked: Freigeschaltete Upgrades : unlocked: Freigeschaltet : achievements: Erfolge : milk: Milch : orangeJuice: Orangensaft : raspberryMilk: Himbeermilch : chocolateMilk: Schokomilch : plainMilk: Vollmilch : prestigeNote: (Anmerkung: jeder himmlische Chip gewährt dir +2% CpS-Multiplikator. Du kannst mehr Chips durch das Zurücksetzen mit sehr vielen Keksen erhalten.) : milkNote: (Anmerkung: Du erhältst Milch durch Erfolge. Milch kann von Zeit zu Zeit einzigartige Upgrades freischalten.) : shadowAchievement: versteckte Erfolge : shadowNote: (Dies sind Erfolge, die unfair oder schwer zu erreichen sind. Sie geben keine Milch.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: Mauszeiger : pluralName: Mauszeiger : actionName: erklickt : description: Klickt automatisch alle 10 Sekunden. Grandma : singularName: Großmutter : pluralName: Großmütter : actionName: gebacken : description: Eine liebe Oma, die dir noch mehr Kekse backt. Farm : singularName: Farm : pluralName: Farmen : actionName: geerntet : description: Pflanzt Kekssamen, um Kekspflanzen zu ernten. Factory : singularName: Fabrik : pluralName: Fabriken : actionName: produziert : description: Produziert große Mengen an Keksen. Mine : singularName: Mine : pluralName: Minen : actionName: ausgegraben : description: Gräbt nach Keksteig und Schokostücken. Shipment : singularName: Raumschiff : pluralName: Raumschiffe : actionName: verschifft : description: Bringt frische Kekse vom Keksplaneten. Alchemy lab : singularName: Alchemielabor : pluralName: Alchemielaboratorien : actionName: transmutiert : description: Macht Gold zu Keksen! Portal : singularName: Portal : pluralName: Portale : actionName: erhalten : description: Öffnet eine Tür ins Keksiversum. Time machine : singularName: Zeitmaschine : pluralName: Zeitmaschinen : actionName: geholt : description: Holt Kekse aus einer Zeit, in der sie noch nicht gegessen wurden. Antimatter condenser : singularName: Antimateriekondensator : pluralName: Antimateriekondensatoren : actionName: kondensiert : description: Kondensiert Antimaterie im Universum zu Keksen. Prism : singularName: Prisma : pluralName: Prismen : actionName: konvertiert : description: Konvertiert selbst das Licht in Kekse. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Du willst Kekse machen, aber keiner will sie essen. : 5: Dein erstes Blech landet im Müll. Nicht 'mal Nachbars Katze rührt sie an. : 50: Deine Familie probiert einige deiner Kekse. : 100: Die Nachbarschaft liebt deine Kekse. : 500: Die Leute fangen an über deine Kekse zu sprechen. : 1000: Man spricht Kilometerweit über deine Kekse. : 3000: Deine Kekse sind stadtbekannt! : 6000: Deine Kekse machen alle verrückt. : 10000: Deine Kekse haben jetzt ihre eigene Website! : 20000: Deine Kekse sind 'ne Menge Geld wert. : 30000: Deine Kekse verkaufen sich unglaublich gut in fernen Ländern. : 40000: Es kommen Leute aus aller Herren Länder, um deine Kekse zu probieren. : 60000: Die Könige und Königinnen der Welt genießen deine Kekse. : 80000: Es gibt nun deinen Keksen gewidmete Museen. : 100000: Zu Ehren deiner Kekse wurde ein Feiertag eingeführt. : 200000: Deine Kekse wurden zu einem der Weltwunder ernannt. : 300000: Geschichtsbücher enthalten jetzt ganze Kapitel über deine Kekse. : 450000: Deine Kekse stehen unter staatlicher Überwachung. : 600000: Der ganze Planet genießt deine Kekse! : 1000000: Seltsame Kreaturen vom Nachbarplaneten möchten deine Kekse probieren. : 5000000: Uralte Götter aus dem gesamten Kosmos sind erwacht, um deine Kekse zu probieren. : 10000000: Wesen aus anderen Dimensionen entspringen der Leere, nur um deine Kekse zu probieren. : 30000000: Deine Kekse haben Gefühle entwickelt. : 100000000: Das Universum hat sich auf molekularer Ebene in Keksteig verwandelt. : 300000000: Deine Kekse definieren die Grundgesetze des Universums neu. : 1000000000: Ein örtlicher Nachrichtensender strahlt eine 10-minütige Sendung über deine Kekse aus. Du hast's geschafft! (Du gewinnst einen Keks) : 10000000000: Es ist Zeit, das Spiel zu beenden. 10,000 Cookies Nachrichten: Kekse können bei random random! Nachrichten: Kekse können random random machen! Nachrichten: Auf random getestete Kekse zeigen keine Krankheitsanzeichen. Nachrichten: Kekse unerwartet beliebt bei random. Nachrichten: Seltsame Blasen auf random nahe Keksfabrik entdeckt. "Die hab'n eigentlich immer schon so ausgeseh'n", kommentiert ein Biologe den Fund. Nachrichten: Neue Gattung der random entdeckt! "Jo, schmeckt nach Keks'n", kommentiert ein Biologe den Fund. Nachrichten: "random", gibt ein Promi zu. Nachrichten: Ärzte random Nachrichten: "Kekse schmecken super zu random", meint ein umstrittener Sternekoch. Nachrichten: "Enthalten Ihre Kekse random", fragt der Verbraucherschutzbund. Warnung vor gefälschten Keksen! Nachrichten: Wissenschaftler sagt das "Ende der Welt" in Verbindung mit Keksen voraus; wird zum Running Gag unter Fachleuten. Nachrichten: Mann raubt Bank aus, kauft davon Kekse. Nachrichten: Was macht Kekse so lecker? "Warscheinlich die ganze *****, die die da 'rein machen", sagt ein anonymer Tippgeber. Nachrichten: Mann mit Keks-Allergie diagnostiziert; "Was für ein Spinner", sagt seine Familie. Nachrichten: Ausländischer Politiker in Keks-Schmuggler-Skandal verwickelt. Nachrichten: Eine Studie besagt: Kekse jetzt beliebter als random. Nachrichten: Übergewichtsprobleme überfluten die Nation; Experten machen random verantwortlich. Nachrichten: Keksknappheit trifft die Stadt, Bürger müssen Cupcakes essen; "einfach nicht dasselbe", räumt der Bürgermeister ein. Nachrichten: "Ihr müsst zugeben, dieses ganze Keks-Zeug ist ein bisschen verdächtig", meint verwirrter Spinner. Nachrichten: Film wurde abgebrochen wegen zu wenig Schauspielern; "Alle essen daheim Kekse", beklagt Regisseur. Nachrichten: Comedian zum Abbruch seines Keks-Programms gezwungen, wegen nicht damit zusammenhängenden Magenverstimmungen. Nachrichten: Neue Keks-Religion erreicht die Nation. Nachrichten: Fossile, keks-basierte Organismen gefunden. Lebten zur Zeit der kambrischen Explosion, bestätigen Wissenschaftler. Nachrichten: Mysteriöse illegale Kekse beschlagnahmt; "Schmecken schrecklich", sagt die Polizei. Nachrichten: Mann stirbt nach Essen von Keksen; Ermittler bevorzugen "Mafiaspitzel"-Theorie. Nachrichten: "Das Universum wiederholt sich eigentlich nur," meint Wissenschaftler; "überall sind nur Kekse." Nachrichten: "Das gesamte bekannte Universum ist überfüllt mit Keksen. Keine Zwischenräume mehr!" Nachrichten: Kleiner Keks-Zwischenfall legt ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche; Nachbarstädte um Wiederaufbauhilfe gebeten. Nachrichten: Werden die Medien von der Keks-Industrie kontrolliert? Das könnte tatsächlich der Fall sein, sagt ein verrückter Verschwörungstheoretiker. Nachrichten: Eine Studie besagt, dass Kekse bei allen Altersgruppen populär sind, auch bei Föten. Nachrichten: random Nachrichten: Keks-Restaurant öffnet in der Innenstadt. Gerichte wie geschmorte Kekse, Biscuit au Vin; und als Nachtisch Crêpes. Nachrichten: Kekse könnten der Schlüssel random sein, sagen Wissenschaftler. Nachrichten: Lokaler Kekshersteller wird glücklichster Lebender. Nachrichten: Herzgeformte Bonbons übernehmen Süßigkeitengeschäft, fordern Keksreich heraus. "Es ist Wirtschaft, Cupid!" Nachrichten: Langohrige Wesen überrennen Vororte , verbreiten Terror und Schokolade. Nachrichten: Wie schmecken rote Kekse? Studie ergibt einen Geschmack " irgendwo zwischen Blutwurst und Seewasser". 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Saftige Kekse." -Oma "Wir sind nette Omas." -Oma "Arbeitsverpflichtung." -Oma "Komm und gib Oma einen Kuss." -Oma "Warum besuchst du mich nicht öfter?" -Oma "Ruf mich an..." -Oma 50 Grandmas "Vollkommen ekelhaft." -Oma "Du machst mich krank." -Oma "Du widerst mich an." -Oma "Wir erheben uns." -Oma "Es fängt an." -Oma "Es wird bald alles zu Ende sein." -Oma "Du hättest es aufhalten können." -Oma "Es hat uns verraten , das kleine, schmutzige Ding." -Oma "Ich kann deine vergammelten Kekse riechen" -Oma 1 Grandma sold "Es dachte, es würde uns durch Verkaufen loswerden. Wie naiv." -Oma Nachrichten : Mit einem Kekshersteller geht es bergab; Verkauft eigene Großmutter. 1 Farm Nachrichten : Keks-Farmen verdächtigt, undeklarierte ältere Arbeitskräfte anzustellen! Nachrichten : Keks-Farmen leiten schädliche Schokolade in unsere Flüsse, sagen Wissenschaftler. Nachrichten : Kontroverse um genetisch modifizierte Schokolade trifft Keksbauern! Nachrichten: Farmkekse aus Freilandhaltung bei den coolen Jugendlichen von heute beliebt, sagt ein Spezialist. Nachrichten: Farmkekse ungeeignet für Veganer, sagt ein Ernährungswissenschaftler. 1 Factory Nachrichten : Keks-Fabriken stehen mit der globalen Erwärmung in Verbindung! Nachrichten : Keks-Fabriken in Kontroverse um Schokoladenwetter involviert. Nachrichten : Keks-Fabriken im Streik - Roboter-Arbeiter angestellt, um Arbeitskräfte zu ersetzen! Nachrichten : Keks-Fabriken im Streik - Arbeiter verlangen, nicht mehr in Keksen bezahlt zu werden! Nachrichten : In Fabriken hergestellte Kekse stehen im Zusammenhang mit Fettleibigkeit, sagt eine Studie. 1 Mine Nachrichten : 2 and 1002 Minenarbeiter bei Schokoladen-Minen-Katastrophe gestorben! Nachrichten : 2 and 1002 Minenarbeiter in eingestürzter Schokoladen-Mine gefangen! Nachrichten : Schokoladen-Minen für Erdbeben- und Dolinenerzeugend befunden! Nachrichten : Schokoladen-Minen-Unfall flutet Dorf mit Schokolade! Nachrichten : "Eigentümliche schokoladige Wesen" in den Tiefen von Schokoladenminen gefunden! 1 Shipment Nachrichten : Neuer Schokoladenplanet gefunden, wird zum Ziel von mit Keksen handelnden Raumschiffen! Nachrichten : Massiver Schokoladenplanet mit Kern aus 99,8% zertifizierter dunkler Schokolade gefunden! Nachrichten : Weltraumtourismus erlebt Aufschwung, da entfernte Planeten mehr gelangweilte Millionäre anziehen! Nachrichten : Schokoladenbasierte Organismen auf entferntem Planeten gefunden! Nachrichten : Antike Back-Artefakte auf entfertem Planeten gefunden; "erschreckende Auswirkungen", sagen Experten. 1 Alchemy Lab Nachrichten : Nationale Goldreserven schwinden, weil mehr und mehr des wertvollen Materials in Kekse verwandelt wird! Nachrichten : Schmuck aus Schokolade für modisch befunden, Gold und Diamanten "nur eine Modeerscheinung", sagt ein Spezialist. Nachrichten : Möglichkeit entdeckt, Silber in weiße Schokolade umzuwandeln! Nachrichten : Defektes Alchemielabor stillgelegt; verwandelte Kekse in nutzloses Gold. Nachrichten : Alchemisch erzeugte Kekse von Puristen gemieden! 1 Portal Nachrichten : Nation in Sorge, weil mehr und mehr beunruhigende Kreaturen aus Dimensionsportalen entsteigen! Nachrichten : Dimensionsportale involviert in Stadtverschlingungs-Katastrophe! Nachrichten : Tourismus ins Keksiversum beliebt bei gelangweilten Jugendlichen! Unfallrate bei ganzen 73%! Nachrichten : Portale ins Keksiversum verdächtigt, schnelle Alterung und Besessenheit mit Backen zu verursachen, besagt eine Studie. Nachrichten : "Ziehen Sie nicht in die Nähe von Portalen", sagt ein Spezialist; "Ihre Kinder werden innerlich sonderbar und verdorben." 1 Time Machine Nachrichten : Zeitmaschinen involviert in Skandal um Neuschreiben der Geschichte! Oder sind sie das wirklich? Nachrichten : Zeitmaschinen zum illegalen Zeittourismus verwendet! Nachrichten : Kekse aus der Vergangenheit "ungeeignet für menschlichen Verzehr", sagt ein Historiker. Nachrichten : Verschiedene historische Figuren unerklärlich durch sprechende Teigklumpen ersetzt. Nachrichten : "Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen", sagt ein Zeitmaschinen-Bediener, "und ich möchte nie wieder dort hingehen." 1 Antimatter Condenser Nachrichten : Erste Antiematerieverdichter erfolgreich eingeschaltet, reißt die Realität nicht auseinander! Nachrichten : "Erklären Sie mir noch einmal: Warum brauchen wir Teilchenbeschleuniger zum Kekse backen?" fragt eine fehlgeleitete Frau. Nachrichten : "Das Gewebe der Realität zu entwirren macht diese Kekse einfach so viel leckerer", behauptet Wissenschaftler. Nachrichten : Eine ganze Stadt anscheinend von einem durch Antimaterie erzeugten schwarzen Loch verschluckt. Verlässlichere Quellen bestätigen, dass die Stadt "nie wirklich existierte"! Nachrichten : Forscher schlussfolgern, dass das, was die Keksindustrie braucht, in erster Linie "mehr Magneten" sind. 1 Prism Nachrichten : Neue Keksherstellende Prismen verbunden mit Ausbruch viraler Regenbogenvideos. Nachrichten : Kekse jetzt mit genauer Lichtgeschwindigkeit gebacken, dank neuem Prisma-Apparat. 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: *schrumpel* - Oma : appeased2: *beb* - Oma : appeased3: *poch* - Oma : appeased4: *nag* - Oma :appeased5: "Wir werden uns wieder erheben." - Oma :appeased6: "Bloß ein Rückschlag." - Oma :appeased7: "Wir sind noch nicht satt." - Oma :appeased8: "Zu spät." - Oma Category:Translation